Run For The Hills
by VendettaX
Summary: Merlin has just escaped from Camelot at is being persued by Uthers knights. Arthur is a lonesome traveller and one cold night their paths cross. AU. Eventual Merlin/Arthur slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Merlin Fic, constructive criticism is welcomed :) Please review, add to alerts, fave and CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS merci.**

**Thanks guys. =3**

**Ok, so this is going to be very OOC and yea, lemons in later chapters. Also, it's based on the song 'I'm In Love With A Sociopath' by I Hate Kate, so pretty please go check it out. And if I do quote from the song it will be written **_**like this**_** :) Slash fic - don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are from BBC but the plot is all mineee *evil snort laugh***

_Arthur POV:_

It sometimes got lonely, living on the road, always on the move, never any time to get to stop and sit down and meet somebody properly. But that's only sometimes. Most of the time I love the constant movement, everybody else just seems far too stationary - almost statuesque, living their whole lives under one roof. It makes me wonder how they stand the monotonous tone of it all. Travelling is undoubtedly the best life for me.

I know this land like a map, I know how to get the best temporary work, the best spots for camping, how to seamlessly catch, gut and cook a fish. And everyone knows me, all the bartenders, the swooning (annoying) village spinsters, the tradesmen. So, I guess, in reality I'm not all that lonely, only at night and between visits to towns that I am lonely. Then it's just the wilderness, my horse, and I.

Sometimes I will get a companion for a few days, or weeks. Often it's tradesmen and I help with there load in exchange for lodging or money. Occaisionaly I will capture a girls heart (and she will interest me) and she'll follow me around for a few weeks. But I tire of them quickly - they all want to settle down in a twee little town and have a family, or a steady job. So we go our seperate ways and I travel on; no doubt I have earned myself a reputation by now. I have been told that I leave a trail of swooning girls behind me, with my (and these are their words, not mine) 'dashing looks, soft blonde hair and brilliant eyes'. But I long for some thing different, something new...

But I have been moving all day (I plan to cross the realm boared in the next week) and the sun is starting to sink lower in the sky, so it is time for me to set up camp. I found a reasionablely-sized clearing and built my tent. I took all the bags off my hore and fed and watered it generously, then I built myself a fire and begaan to cook my own meal. By now sunset had been and gone and the darkness had set in. I shivered and pulled out a blanket, hugging it around myself I shuffled closer to the fire carefully turning the piece of chicken skewered and slung above the crackling fire. The true mid-November cold was realy starting to bite.

_Merlin POV:_

My bare feet pounded the damp, cold earth as I ran with out direction. I could hear shouting and running echoing from the high stone walls I was leaving behind, glancing behind me I could see gaurds dressed in red with shining silver armour - they poured out of the large stone doors from which I'd just escaped, their heavy chainmail clanking loudly with every move they made. I counted perhaps thirty of them. They quickly made a formation and swept forwards, some on horses, some on foot but all were advancing rapidly.

I sprinted into the woods, all too awair that my broken shackles were making almost as much noise as their god damned armor. I glanced to the sky, trying to gauge how long it would be until they would retreat for another day. The sun still shone, but judging by the angle of it (I had no idea what time of year it was), I guessed I had another hour or so of daylight left. Running for that long was out of the question, then.

I ran for a few mor minutes, trying to get as far away as I could. But my legs began to tire and my breaths dragged at the back of my throat. In desperation I jumped into a nearby thicket, muttering an incatation my eyes shone golden and I felt myself 'become' the shadows that surrounded me. The spell would only last a short while, that much I knewm so all that was left to do now was stay as still as possible and hope against hope that the sun would go down soon so that all the gaurds would go back behind the battlements at Camelot.

As I watched the sky pink streaks started to appear in the soft clouds, then purple and orange and finally darkness begain to seep in. I smiled; it had been so long since I'd watched the sky. Eventually, I heard shouted orders and a large rush of clanking and then nothing - only the relative silence and peacefulness of the woodland surrounded me. I waited a few more moments and then relaxed. I let out the breath I'd been holding and ran onwards on soft feet upon softer ground.

_I'm alive _I smiled to myself as I ran _I'm alive_. Just hours ago I was still in my miserable, dank, dark prison cell, the scars from the shackles around my wists, ankles and neck would always be there. I sighed sadly _Still ALIVE_ I reminded myself. But it's so unfair that they think I'm dangerous (I'm not). And now I will always be hunted - alone, no one wants to move forever, everyone just wants to settle down in a twee little town and have a family, or a steady job. And I think I used to want that to, but not anymore; now I just want someone to run with.

I reached a puddle and grimaced as I crouched down to drink from the murky water. It had been so long since I'd had something to drink, and I had been running. I glanced down at my reflection in the now-still puddle, my eyes were sunken and tired, my skin was bruised and I think I could make out crusted blood, my clothes were ragged, dirty and torn. I sighed sadly, shaking my head I walked on, further into the darkness.

My adrenhilin rush had completely deserted me and left me alone with an aching hunger in my stomach and a cruel cold surrounding me. I started to stumble over portruding roots and clups of earth, goosebumps rising all over my skin with every slight gust of frosty air. My eyes started to droop and I could feel my body failing and was beginning to wonder what I ought to do when I spotted a fire.

I creapt closer, summoning all my wits about me. I peered around a thick tree trunk to see a young man with a large-ish tent set up and he was sat my an inviting looking fire. I smiled at the sight of it - that was where I needed to be. He drank water from one of many cow hide canteens and the smell of cooking meat wafted towards me on the wind. I felt myself salavate. As I watched silently the man got up and wondered off into the woods (towards a horse, I noticed), but more importantly I noticed that he'd leaft a small (but substantial) chunk of bread lying on his fire-side seat. Keeping one eye on his back I flicked my wrist, my eyes flashed gold and the piece of bread flew into my waiting hand. I smiled happily and hungrily bit into the soft bread.

_Arthur POV:_

I sat back down from seeing to my horse, reaching out for the bread I'd leaft for myself to eat with the bird I was cooking. But it was gone. I instantly jumped up and grabbed my sword, silently surveying my surroundings, trying to guess where the thief (or attacker) was hiding. I haerd a conteneted munching noise coming from behind one of the large trees surrounding the clearing. Approaching carefully, with my strong sword heald steady in front of me, I leaped around the tree.

I was confronted with the sight of a boy. A ragged, tired, haunted looking boy who must've only been a few years younger than me. His thin grey shabby clothing hung loosely around his almost-skeletal figure, his dark hair hanging messily about his head framing his deep blue eyes and pale sking, giving him a very wild look. His bare skin (of which there was a lot of as he was only wearing a shirt and shorts, and these were ripped) was littered in cuts and bruises. The most impressive of all were the large, raised, bloodied areas around his neck, wrists and ankles. He still wore the chains that caused the wounds and so there was no question as to what caused them. The other marks on his pale skin though, I had no clue where they came from.

But judging by his general appearance I felt safe to assume he was an escaped convict. I knew I ought to turn him in immedeately, but he clutched onto the bread like it was the last thing real on earth and he _**looked innocent as far as I could tell**_.

"Who are you?" I asked, not lowering my sword.

He surveyed the sword with wide eyes. "Please, my name is Merlin."

"Where did you escape from?" I questioned.

"Inside the walls of Camelot," he admitted, his head hung.

"Why did they hold you?"

"Because..." he looked at me pleadingly, "They thought I was dangerous."

I pulled him up off the ground and held him by the neck to the tree trunk, my sword tip diging into his abdomen. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Please, please _**I'm all alone**_," he begged, his eyes brimming with tears slightly.

"Why?!" I shouted to shut him up, "Why did they think you were dangerous?"

He cast his eyes to the floor and shivered in the cold, he offered no answer to my question.

So I tryed again: "Why did they think you are dangerous?" I hissed.

He sighed. "There's no point," he said flatly, "If I tell you you'll kill me. I promise I won't harm you, I'm not dangerous, they made a mistake." he added, as if trying to make amends.

I felt so sorry for him, he looked so fragile - like he would shatter any moment. I so wanted him to be safe, because I wanted him to get better and be happy. But I have to take care of myself first, it's how I've survived so long. I hear stories of travellers murdered by strange visitors in the night, and I had no intention of joining them. I had to be one hundered percent sure of this 'Merlin'.

"I-it's so cold," he shuddered, his breath hanging in the air breafly.

"I have to be sure of you," I told him honestly, "I want you to tell me why they captured you at Camelot."

"Magic," he whispered defeatedly, "I have magic."

I dug my sword deeper into his skin, still not pearcing the skin and tightened my grip on his neck. _Liar_.

"You said you weren't dangerous," I accused.

"Please, I'm not," he trembled, "I didn't kill a single person in my escape. I have never killed or perposfuly harmed anyone! I swear!" he looked deep into my eyes.

"You're deadly," I told him, "Get out of here, magician. Right now, just go, and I won't tell anyone I saw you. Go!"

And with that I dropped him from the trunk, my sword still pointing towards him. He collapsed in an exhausted heap where I dropped him, he lifted himself up slightly on shaking limbs to have one last attempt.

"Look at me!" he pleaded, "I already have the shackles, bind me! Just leave my by the fire until morning! Knock me out, if it will make you feel safer! Just please, give me something warm until morning and I will be gone!"

I considered him a moment longer and nodded reluctantly. Why was I agreeing to this?

Without a word I grabbed some rope out of the loops of my belt and set about tying the poor boy up. Once I was finished his ankles were bound to his wrists. I left his neck free - I felt sorry for him as it was. I begun to drag him over to the warmth of the fire but I found he was surprisingly light (although, given his half-starved appearance, I shouldn't have been that surprised), and I found I could quite easily carry him over to the fireside.

I sat down on the opposite side of the fire to him - closer to the tent and my things, eyeing him suspiciously. I had no reason to trust him relly, the only reason I hadn't thrown him out was that he looked so desperate and honest. But he could just be a very good actor. But there was one other reason, although I refuse to admit it to myself, he did look handsome. His wild and rugged appearance was unnusual, and slightly unsettling but very beautiful on him. And, although I bareley know him, I feel it suits his character. But I'm being stupid, I shouldn't think like that. He shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

I grabbed my now-cooked meat off of the spit above the fire and devouvered it quickly. The magician had already stolen my bread and somehow earned a safe place for the night. His good looks would not get him any further I stubbornly decided and proceded to ignore all of the hungry looks he was giving the food. Thankfuly though he turned away from the food, realising he was getting no where and focused on getting himself comfortable.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as he wriggled around awkwardly in the dirt and eventually managed to get himself into a sitting position with his knees raised to his chest to his connected ankles and wrists could rest. I sighed - I had finished eating. I looked at the leftover bone in my hand, he followed my gaze hungrily. I could think of nothing better to do with it so I handed it over to him.

He grabbed it greedily and bent his head down so he could gnaw at the strings of meat still stuck to the bone. I turned away, embarassed to be watching. He quickly ran out of meat on the bone so he twirled it absentmindedly in his mouth and sat up straight (more or less) to face me.

"Thank you so much," he said, "I honestly don't know how I could ever repay you."

He bowed his head in respect. I raised an eyebrow, _oh, I could think of many ways_. I shook my head.

"If anything is out of place in the morning, you're dead," I warned him.

He nodded. "Goodnight," was all he said as I deissapeared into my tent.

I waited until I heard the faint sounds of snoring before I fell asleep with one eye open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin POV:_

I wish I knew his name, this traveller. But he has been so kind to me, for no reason at all, so I don't want to ask any more of him. And that might sound ridiculess, coming from me, in my current situation - bound and uncomfortable, lying in the dirt. But the fire is still warm, and he gave me some food even though I stole from him earlier, and he let me stay the night in safety. That's already more than anyone else has ever done for me. They always cast me out because of my magic.

He's so kind, and so very handsome. I know nothing will ever come of it - he probably has a family waiting for him somewhere. At least he deserves a loving family and good home. That's why there's no point getting my hopes up about me and him...I will always have to run and until I find someone to run with, I will run alone.

But for now I need to get some sleep whilst I'm not terribly hungry or uncomfortable. And it has been a long day...

I woke at about mid-morning to the sounds of the traveller getting dressed in his tent, I tried to streach the fatiuge out of my bones but found I had no where to move. The events of the last day quickly came back to me and I smiled thankfully. The traveller nodded a 'good morning' to me and grabbed a crossbow, he looked as if he was going to hunt.

"Are you going out for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, don't go anywhere, I'll be back in an hour or so," he told me.

"Wait!" I said, "I'll get breakfast for you."

He looked at me curiously as I focused my gaze on a nearby bird in a tree. My eyes flashed golden and the bird fell to the forest floor with a thump. The traveller looked sickened.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just thought, you know, it's the least I can do."

"It's just unnnatural," he murmered.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "It was painless, I promise."

He picked up the bird and went about plucking it occaisionally throwing me slightly suspicious or sickened looks. It was to be expected. I didn't want to anger him so I stayed silent, not trying to make conversation or ask that he untie me. It was only when he'd put the bird on a spit and lit the fire that he turned to me.

"That was magic?" it was more a statement than question.

I nodded in confirmation. "I don't like to use it very much though, it's a dangerous habbit to get into, but I felt you deserved an easy meal."

The traveller nodded and smiled, he finally undid the bonds that had held me all night. I streached gratefuly, feeling my muscles stir back to life. I tryed to pull one of the shackles off of my ankle but it wouldn't budge. I sighed unhappily, my skin was bruised and bleeding from it.

"I untied you so you could run, now," he said.

"So soon?" I had rather hoped I could share the breakfast.

"Yes, you used magic, they'll be here in a few hours I imagine, best to get a head start."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "You told them where I am?"

"No, no," he reassured me, "But you as good as did, when you killed the bird."

I looked at him confused.

"You don't know do you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"People talk and people have found out how Uther and his Knights are finding so many people with magic now. A few months ago it was discovered that one of Uthers old friends, from before the Purging, it was found that this friend had magic. But Uther did not want his friend dead, but he did not want to appear biased to the people so he stuck a deal - Uther will not kill him if he helps in the fight against magic. So Uther was provided with a magical object that enables him to locate where magic is being used at any time."

"So, you're saying that he can track magic?" I simplified.

"Essentially, yes," he agreed, "So you'd best get going."

I stood stock still, my memory flying back to the night before.

"But," I said quietly, "I used magic to steal the bread last night."

"Shit," he whispered.

Everything seemed to fall still arround us as our brains tryed to process what, excactly, that meant and what we should do. We were about to open our mouths to discuss when we heard many metalic, clanking, loud foodsteps echo from the forest.

"_**Uh oh, here they come,**_" I whispered.

The traveller quickly jumped into action; grabbing most of his stuff and (dropping most of it in the process) slammed it into his travelling bags, hanging them off his horses saddle. He jumped on and looked as if he were to gallop off, and I couldn't blame him, I'd already caused eneough trouble for him. But he slowed his horse down next to me and held a hand out.

"_**Better run?**_" he offered.

I grabbed his hand and hauled myself awkwardly up onto the saddle in front of him grabbing him around the waist to keep my balance as the horse galloped off just as I saw flashes of armour appear into the clearing we had speant the night.

"_**Better run,**_" I agreed.

_Arthur POV:_

As I heard the heavy pounding of many autoritave feet begin to sound through the woodland my heatbeat instantly rose. What have I gotten myself into? What the _fuck _have I gotten myself into?

My thoughts raced faster than my body did as I rushed to gather all (or most) of my things before the Royal Gaurd got here. What would I do about Merlin? I couldn't very well leave him here...that would be cruel. But if they saw me with him they would assume I was an accomplace. Well, I had given him a safe bed for the night, and food - that basically makes me an accomplace. I could always swear that he had contolled my actions with magic. I think they would believe me, and I doubt he would argue against me, and anyway they wouldn't believe his protests.

But I just couldn't leave him here. It would feel so...wrong.

I don't know why that is though; there's just something oddly curious about him, fascinating. He dosen't look like he's dangerous. He certainly didn't hurt me last night, when he had plenty of opportunity. But if I ran with him and they caught us (which they would eventually) then I would swing or burn. I shuddered.

Jumping onto my horse I gave him one last careful consideration; he looked so lost and scared but also...fogiving. Like he knew I half wanted to leave him and save myself and like he wouldn't blame me if I did. He has a kind heart I decided. And with that I offered my hand out to him.

"_**Better run**_?" I asked.

He took my hands and scrambled up to sit inf ront of me, his skinny bones digging into my waist, I glanced behind us to check how far away they were and I saw armoured men begin to appear in the clearing. I kicked my horse and we galloped off.

We rode fast and far and we were silent whilst we rode. I began to feel how oddly right Merlins body felt against mine. We fitted, almost like puzzle pieces, and he clung to me like I was the last solid thing left. It made me feel sort of happy, having someone to protect. But I shouldn't be thinking about feeling like this. I internaly shook my head to clear my mind of the intruding Merlin-based thoughts. But still, he would never have to (never be able to) settle down like all the others. Perhaps....


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the super awesome support on this one :D totally 3 you guyz**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_Merlin POV:_

As we galloped through the thick woodland I kept stealing glances over the traveller's strong shoulder and every time I would hug myself closer to him to contain my fear. They were so close. At one point I could swear I saw the blind hate in the gaurds eyes. I shivered, the cold wind biting at my skin through the thin rags I still wore.

Exhaustion riddled my brain and I felt my libs quickly tire of the tense riding. But it felt good clinging to the traveller, he was rugged and unyielding yet he still gave off a comforting aurour of protectiveness. I hoped he would be kind eneough to get me through this. I feel so lucky to have found him - noone else would have been nearly this amiable towards someone like me. A refuge. Runaway. Criminal.

And now we're caught up in this together, the gaurds aren't just hunting me - they want him to. I smiled inwardly; I was no longer alone. He had to run and I had to run and now we were both running from the same thing it was just common sense to stay togeth. I hope so anyway, because I think I need him. But what do I know of common sense, I haven't encountered much of it these past few months.

I glanced towards the gaurds again and they were still hot on our heels. Fear rushed through me and I closed my eyes against the travellers chest. They _have_ to go soon. One of us has to give up...we can't give up. I hope they go soon.

_Arthur POV:_

As I ruthlessly drove the horse forwards I kept stealing glances behind me to check on the gaurds, who had not let up. I quickly noticed though that the closer Merlin clung to my chest, the closer the gaurds where. Pherhaps there was not so much sperating us after all? The skinny boy clung to me for dear life as we ran further and further away. It felt so comforting to have him there, it was nice to have someone beside me. I smiled before shaking the thoughts out of my head, it would not do to be distracted now.

As we ran on I felt myself begin to tire from keeping tense muscles for all that time, I felt the horse begin to falter in it's steps to. I panicked - I had to think of something quickly. The only mildly well-formed plan that came to mind was potentialy fatal. I hurried to horse on as fast as I could make it go, for one last burst of energy. Checking behind me - I could see the gaurds were getting almost out of sight. Out of the corner of my eye I spied a thick, overgrown bush and pulling harsly on the reigns I steered the reluctant horse into the bush to wait.

We didn't have to wait long as a horde of about twenty thundering gaurds on horseback rushed past the bush. I shushed the horse to keep it calm for the next few minutes as Merlin sat in complete silence, I could barely feel him breathe.

Quietly we exited the bush and began to make our way back towards our original campsite.

"Theres a small town about two miles from here," I told Merlin.

"Large eneough to hide in?" he checked.

I smiled. "Yes, for a night or two."

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

I directed the horse gently into town, letting him go at a slow pace. Poor thing had to carry two people and a load of bags at a gallop, I patted his neck affectionately. We rode on in silence, the only sound shared between us was Merlin's soft breathing. With more time to think now I couldn't help but love how well we fitted togeth. It was undescribable. I feel so at home with him, and travelling, I don't come across 'home' that often.

I had a sneaking suspicion Merlin had fallen asleep. Glancing down on what little I could see of his head (which still seemed glued to me) he looked rather peaceful and relaxed. I guessed my theory about sleep was right.

* * *

I found the town with no trouble. It was slightly less busy than I remembered it to be, but still large enough to hide in and to harbour many worse criminals than us. The Inn was teeming with life from the dinn coming from inside. I tied my horse up in the stable and ensured it had eneough water and food.

"Rest now, love," I told it. It had worked hard today.

I carefuly lifted Merlin down from the saddle and held him bridal-style. He was so light it was so easy to carry him. I smiled affectionately as he sturred slightly, I shushed him and he fell back asleep, his arms wrapped arond my neck. I walked carefully, trying to keep him peaceful as I made my way to the front of the Inn and paused nervously, listening to the racket inside, before pushing open the heavy door with my back.

The room fell silent as we entered. I heared jeering and cat calls from amongst the drunken men assembled. I wanted so much to explain how there was nothing between us and it was all innocent but I doubted they'd believe me anyway. I approached the bar where the maid whispered something consiratorily to her friend before turning to me armed with her best fake smile.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"A room," I told her.

"Uh-huh. Would that be a bed to share?" she asked coyly.

I thought about how much money I had and nodded. I decided we needed breakfast in the morning more than a seperate bed. The girl supressed a giggle before taking my money and showing us to our room. The boozed-up louts behind us shoted insults and cusses up the stairs. Merlin stirred again.

"Hmmph? Wasshappening?" he asked tiredly.

"Shh, one minute," I whispered carrying him into the room.

The barmaid cloased the door behind us and I lay him carefuly on the bed pulling the covers up over him - it was a cold night.

"It's okay," I reassured him, "We're in an Inn and we're safe."

He smiled. "Thank you," he whispered through thin lips.

He fell asleep like that; his arms gently hugging himself and his knees curled up to his chest, his black hair ruffled and his skin a mess. He shifted uncomfortably as his thin skin pressed against the shackes that we had yet to remove, poor things skin must be shriveled under those. He looked beautiful as he slept. I wasn't even trying to deny it to mself anyomore - this magical creature that had stumbled into my life was stunning to behold.

I smiled to myself. In the morning, for the first time in years, I would awake with a beautiful body next to mine. And with that thought deep-set in my mind I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merlin POV:_

My eyes shot open as sunlight spilt into the unfamiliar room. I glanced around nervously - it definitely wasn't a prison cell or anything of that nature. I breathed a sigh of relief, from the look of the plain white sheets, plain stone walls and wooden floor I guessed we we're staying in a tavern or something. That means we got away from the gaurds safe (_for now _a nagging voice in my subconcious reminded me) and we made it to the town.

After securing my whereabouts I decided to figure out exactly what I was doing. My limbs were entwined with the traveller's and my head rested in the crook of his neck. What happened last night? Surely I would remember if something _happened_ happened? I would definitely feel it if we'd done something um...unholy. Besides, we where both fully clothed, and I was so tired last night I know I wouldn't have had energy to put on clothes after something like that.

It felt so good to be entwined with him; it felt comfortable; it felt right. I had slept so well last night, I can't remember the last time I'd slept so soundly. I usually sleep with one eye open - I must feel safe with this traveller. I felt amazing. I yawned and streached my legs, cringing at the clanking that the shakles made - a startling reminder of what I realy am. A criminal.

The traveller sturred at the noise and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Clearly still half-apleep he gazed into my eyes steadily for a few moments before his brain could process the information. He jumped back from me suddely, seperating our bodies, and flitting across his face I could see my previous emotions and thoughts. I missed his body next to mine but wouldn't admit it so I kept my expression blank as the travellers mind caught up with itself. He relaxed slightly, getting out of the bed.

"Uh, I, ummm...sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, you're warm," I said boldly.

He stared at me for a moment, wondering if he should think of some sort of comeback, but instead he turned away from me and started straightening his clothes out and brushing down his messy hair. The silence was awkward so I got up out of bed just for something to do, cringing again as the noise of the clinking metal around my ankles and wrists broke the silence. I sighed.

"Sorry I was so tired yesterday," I said, "I take it we made it to the town?"

The traveller smiled kindly. "Yes. We're staying in the town Inn but only for one more night - it's all I could afford."

"Thank you so much, you're so kind, I promise...I'll do anything to repay you," I said sincerely.

"Anything?"

"Anything," I verified.

"Nice to know..." he trailed off "Breakfast?"

I grinned as I remembered how hungry I was and he let me downstairs. I peeked, nervously around the corner of the stairwell, the well furinished bar-lounge looked daunting. There I was - dressed in rags and shackles - about to enter a room with red and gold wall drapes, highly polished surfaces and well-dressed people. I shrunk back into the shadows, not wanting to go in. I tugged gently on the travellers shirt.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"It's just...look at me...I can't go in there," I whispered.

He sighed in exasperation. "You already have - last night," he told me, "Look, just take a deep breath."

With that he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room. It fell silent, everyone stopping to stare at me. Most of their faces showed pity and curiosity, some where just distasteful and leering. I shivered under their collective gaze as the traveller sat me down at a large, polished, oak table for two. I felt so small in the grand chair.

"What can I get you?" he asked, somehow completely blanking everyones' stares.

"I'll umm..." I glanced around me hoping to find some sort of support from my surroundings. "Uh...I'll have whatever you're having."

He nodded and went up to the bar, I couldn't hear what he'd ordered but he returned a few minuts later with plates full of meat, and eggs and delicious food. My eyes widened - I hadn't seen that much food in ages. My stomach rumbled audiably and the onlookers tittered patronisingly but slowly returned to their individual conversations. As soon as the plate was set down in front of me I tucked in - instantly devouring strips of bacon.

The traveller laughed. "Slow down or you'll be sick!"

I nodded, my mouth too full to speak and slowed down. He took a bite out of some scrambled egg on his plate and looked at me.

"So...perhaps you could tell me your story?" he suggested.

I swallowed my mouthful of food and nooded.

"Well, I was born in a small village quite close to Camelot. I don't remember the name because when I was about five some neighbours discovered my...um, powers. They burnt my house down and my mother died saving me I told her I could get her out but she wouldn't let me...she wanted them to think me dead so someone had to be screaming in the fire. From then on I've been running - occaisionaly stopping with small groups of people. But they find me out eventually and eather drive me out or try and bring me to the King. That was not my first escape - just my worst planned one."

He looked at me in shock. "How can you say all this with so little...emotion."

"Years of practise," I admitted.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," he raised an eyebrown, "The neighbour who organised the burning of my home. I drove a lit piece of wood through her heart. She burnt from the inside, just as I was," I said with no remorse.

The traveller winced. "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen, I think," I smiled, "Always on the run you know - I'm not so sure."

He smiled. "How have you managed to break out of Camelot so many times and not kill someone?"

"Very careful planning, although I do injure some everytime I escape, but always as little as possible."

He nodded. "So your first breakout was when?"

"When I was twelve. That was the hardest one - I was so distraught, I thought I was going to die so my magic was erratic and unpredictable." I explained.

"They torture you in there?" he asked, again, so blunt.

"Yes," I said simply, not wanting to delve into the gory details.

He continued asking questions. Some very simple yes/no ones. And some that were harder to explain, making me reach right down to the deapths of my memorys to find the answers. I had never talked to anyone about these things. But I felt compelled to tell him, to trust him, because he had trusted me not to harm him and has now got his neck on the line for me. I wish I knew why.

"Soo..." he said, perhaps running out of questions. "Whouldn't you like to know a little about me?"

I was a little taken aback. Usually people didn't want mutual trust like this - if someone helped me they wanted to know everything about me but keep me securely in the dark. This traveller was so different.

"Umm...I," I felt stupid as I said it, "I still don't know your name."

He laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Arthur." He smiled.

I smiled back, I think he was being genuine. "Okay...Arthur. Um, why are _you_ travelling?"

"Ah - I'm afraid my story isn't nearly as dramatic as yours. I fell in love with a beautiful woman and she fell in love with me, everything was perfect exept our fathers. Our fathers forbid us to marry, even to see eachother, all because she was from a well-to-do family and we were simple Blacksmiths. But she stole some money off of her father and we ran away one night. We live happily together for about six months when we were staying in a small town and she - she simply dissapeared. She left me money, a sorry note and a rose. I've been travelling since."

"When was that?" I asked feeling bolder.

"She left just over three years ago," Arthur (the name was still new on my lips) said.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty, for a fact," he smiled.

"Arthur..." He looked up, deffinately his real name, "Why did you help me?"

He blushed a little. "Initialy because you looked so desperate and poor and you have...nice eyes," he felt just as embarassed as I did, "But then, when the gaurds came in the morning I wasn't so sure. But then I realised - you realy hadn't hurt me. You could make birds drop out of the sky with just a glance yet you stayed true to your word and stayed out there in the cold all night. You're honest.

"Also...I..uh," he blushed some more, "You're on the run and I'm always moving and I thought we could...uh, it's nice to have someone honest around."

I smiled, kindly putting him out of his mysery. "Sure, I'd love to."

We carried on chatting throughout breakfast and this time it felt a lot more equal. Like we where new friends instead of savior and desperate runaway. It felt so good to be so well connected with someone, I don't think I've ever realy had a proper friend. When I was young I hid away from the other children a lot because I knew they must never find out about me. When I was (am) on the run I always lied to save myself later.

Yes, I believe this is my first true, honest friendship. I beamed.

* * *

_Arthur POV:_

Well that was...illuminating. But the poor boy deserved someone to talk to, and it was nice to know him better - at least now I can justify my feelings for him to myself. It feels better knowing where he came from than just saying 'yeah, I think I'm falling in love with a total stranger who's wanted by every authority in Camelot'! But for now we had to focus on what to do next.

"Merlin, as I said earlier we only have one more night here, then we've got to go," I told him.

"Hmmm..." he tought for a moment, "We should start by getting rid of the horse."

"What!?" I love that horse, "Why would we want to get rid of the only thing that can get us anywhere fast?"

"Well I meant _change _the horse," he elaborated, "They'll recognise that one. I'm sure we can swap him fairly with a farmer or something."

"I see," he had a point, "Then we need to get rid of those shackles for you and get some food."

"Thank you," he smiled

The horse swap went smoothly eneough, the farmer looked very suspicious of Merlin and asked a lot of questions. But eventually he gave us a beautiful black mare in exchange for my old horse (who I parted with reluctantly despite the logic in it).

Getting the shackles removed was equaly awkward and again we had to answer a lot of suspicious questions and bribe a little with some extra money. But they came off eventually and poor Merlin's skin was red raw and bleeding in places on his neck, wrists and ankles where the chains had been. The blacksmith looked away in disgust and we left hurridly. Then on to buying food.

"Can you go get the food?" Merlin asked, "Only, there's something I need to do."

"What is it?" I said.

"Ah, I'm afraid you'll dissaprove," he smiled cheekily.

"Well, then you'll have to tell me," I told him with a slight hint of authority.

He bit his lip. "Well...I'm very cold," he started.

"We should go buy you some clothes then," I interrupted.

"No!" he stopped me, "We need the food more. There are some very rich-looking houses here...they wouldn't miss..."

I got his drift. "You know you realy shouldn't."

"I'll be careful and I'll meet you back at the room in an hour, if I'm not back by then - you can worry," he reassured me.

"Fine," I said reluctantly and before I could change my mind he scampered off.

* * *

One hour later and I was pacing the room, mentally preparing to get realy worried. What if...what if...what if? Oh, for fucks sake, why did the only person I feel comfortable around _have_ to be a wanted man?

The door swung open and my head snapped up to examine the 'wanted man' in front of me. He wore a plain blue, long sleved top with brown trousers. Around his neck was a bright red neck-tie disguising the scar that the cruel metal collar had left him. In his arms he held a large brown coat thaat looked even warmer than mine. As I inspected him more closely I noticed that they layers of dirt from his nights in a cell had dissapeared and his creamy skin shone beautifuly, his raven locks where brushed slightly and...God he looked amazing.

He shifted sheepishly. "Alright?" he asked.

"You look good," I smiled at the understatement, "How did you manage the bath?"

"Rich people can be charitable," his blue eyes lit up mischeviously, "When you're a poor beggar boy whose parents owe money to the baileys. The terrible things I've had to do for such measley pay!" He clutched at his chest in mock anguish.

"Oh, and I got us some money to," he finished off.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I admitted, "Now, we need to be up early."

He jumped into bed and I climbed awkwardly in after him trying not to think that I would be sleeping next to this beautiful creature all night. I internally hung my head, completely resigned to the hopelessness of my situation. I jumped slightly in shock when Merlin curled up next to me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck so we where in a possition much like the one we woke up in.

"You're very warm," he said softly, "I...I hope you don't mind."

I could practically taste the apprehension in his voice. I carefuly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him slightly closer to me.

"You're very comfortable," I said softly, "I hope you don't mind."

His eyes flickered up to mine and we looked, peacefuly, into eachothers eyes. Neather of us where quite sure what to do - we both knew what we wanted (that was for sure), but weather the other wanted the same... that was a different question. The electricity between our matching blue eyes built and built and I couldn't bear it.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this..." I gave up trying to explain and rushed my lips down capturing his instantly.

His eyes opened wide and I thought he was going to pull away, but he relaxed into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering gently as our lips played against one another. Slowly, passionately, we parted. His cheeks where flushed and he was slightly short of air.

"I...I..." he gave up trying to explain and pressed his lips against mine in a short, chaste kiss. "Thsnk you, goodnight."

I smiled fonly. "Goodnight."

And we curled back together again - our bodies like jigsaw pieces. But this time it didn't feel awkward, it didn't feel like we where from two different puzzles and we where trying to fit in where we shouldn't. He was the bustling city to my rolling landscape, and somehow, now it fitted just perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So so sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot of school work and things going on! T_T Promise to be quicker with next update! **

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

_Arthur POV:_

My eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the darkness, or near-dark as it was perhaps half an hour until sunrise. I looked down onto the soft sleeping form of Merlin. The gentle light illuminated the contours of his face and gave him an eerily beautiful glow. His breaths came in long, drawn out sighs, his chest rising and falling slightly with every breath.

I placed my hand gently over his steadily beating heart. He rolled over towards me and, before even opening his eyes, he leaned up and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on my dry morning lips. Then he opened his eyes and smiled blissfuly at me, his eyes lit up and sparkled in the gloomy room. I cupped his cheek carefuly in my hand, as his he was porcelain and could shatter at any moment (which I suppose he could), and looked deep into his multi-hued eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," I said.

He giggled slightly. "Hello, handsome."

"We've got to go now."

"I know," he sat up slightly, "You know, I think we're going to be fine. We've got to make it now, right? ...for eachother?"

"We've got to try," I grinned hopefuly, "Just, remember, no magic and everything will go smooth."

He nodded in earnest and grabbed some bags, bouncing lithly to the door. I shook my head in dismay; how this boy could be so completely...delighted in the face of imminant danger, danger of death for that matter. The king will have his men kill Merlin on sight, no doubt about it, the amount of trouble he's given them over the years. They'd probably capture me, torture and question, then finaly hang me for treason or some other ridiculess charge.

But somehow I don't feel I mind as much as I know I should. I may not be bouncing about happy as anything like Merlin is right now, but he has had time to get used to it. And so will I. I know now, for a fact, that my days of hiding myself away from all signs of affection are truly in the past. From now on I will have someone to run with, and now we both have a common advocate. I really shouldn't be this happy I thought, grinning widely despite myself as we stole down the stairs.

Outside the cold was biting and the wind seemed to be picking up a storm, glancing up at the sky I could see the first shades of day permiate the deep sky and extinguish the stars. Merlin flashed his magical smile at me once again as we clambered up onto the horse to sit as we had sat those few days ago when we ran from the gaurds. It felt like that was years ago.

Now, as he climbed up to sit in front of me on the saddle and his lithe body pressed softly against mine, it felt far less awkward. It felt as though our hearts where beeting as one and as our eyes met the sparks that flew where spectacular. We felt connected. And it was so beautiful.

We set off at a gentle trot, giggling and smiling as we left the small town behind us, and in front of us; the world was waiting.

_Merlin POV:_

Our laughing faded slowly and, as we moved, we fell into a companiable silence. I let my mind wander..._Do we even have a plan?_ I asked myself. I don't think we did, the plan was to make up a plan at a time and place more suitable for making plans, but surely to get to such a place we had to have a plan? I smiled to myself - that was highly debatable. Maybe Arthur had some vauge idea of where we where going...

"What are we going to do?" I asked, shattering the silence.

"About us or about the general situation we're in?" he directed the horse towards a path that forked right.

I considered for a moment, I hadn't even thought about what _we'd_ do. "Both, I suppose," I said finally.

"Well as far as our situation goes I thought we could talk about it once we've set up a camp?" he looked to me and I nodded in agreement. "But, well...with us...um, what do you want to do..." he trailed off, looking uncertain.

My heart fluttered for him, the usually pale blue of his eyes was offset slightly by the shadow of the trees and gave him an even more pupp-dogish apperance, and teamed with his subtle pout...I leaned forwards slightly and kissed him quickly, playfuly on the lips. Arthur's lips followed mine as I pulled away slightly, furthuring the kiss and draging me softly in.

I felt the horse stop moving and this hands slide to grasp at my waist and thighs. I gave him a calculating stare for a moment before climbing carefully down from the horse and walking a few metres away and into the woodland, Arthur following. His hand grasped mine and pushed me into a tree. Images flashed through my mind of the days when I was on the run, the days when this would've been a bad thing, a bad position to be in. I quickly managed to force them to the back of my mind and allow Arthur's beautiful face to lead me out of the darkness.

His travel-worn hands where tracing their way back to my hips and his lips where searching on my neck, searching for -- that spot. My back arched as his teeth brushed against it, over my jugular. A small moan of shock and pleasure escaped me as he repeated the motion. My hands subconciously rushed to the buttons on his shirt and hurredly ripped them open as I let him lift my own shirt over my head.

The flesh-on-flesh contact between us was breath taking and my body shivered from the hot touch. We where hurrying our trousers off and so quickly we where naked and together, our hands and lips playing off eachother perfectly. His erection brushed mine and I cried out in shock at the wonderful, alien feeling. His hips grinded into mine and I felt the rough bark scrape upon my delecate skin. But I couldn't care less; smiling, I pushed myself back into him.

"This is going to hurt a little," he whispered.

I found his hand and squeezed gently, letting him know it was fine, I braced my forehead against his shoulder as I heard him lick his fingers, trying to lubricate them a bit for me. The first one shoved in and I immedeately tensed, but Arthur hushed me until my body relaxed, gently moving his finger inside me. I realised I had been digging semi-circles into his hand with my nails. He grabbed me for another searing kiss, his spare hand knotting in my hair and I barely felt it when the second one entered. But fuck, did I feel it when he begain to move. A quick burst of pleasure sprung inside me, cancelling out the pain, and I was suddenly so unsure of what I was doing with my body. A third finger.

"Now," I whispered raggedly into Arthur's ear.

He looked to me for affermation and pulled out his fingers, I was only semi-aware that I moaned at the loss. But far more aware of his strong hands steadying my waist, but also soothing me. I relaxed entirely, ready to let my trust fall to beautiful, lovely Arthur.

And there he was, slowly, gently working his way inside of me, I shifted slightly and felt him fully sheathed within me. And he begain to move, slowly at first, ensuring I was comfortable. But an invoulentary buck of my hips was all he needed to tell him I wanted more. He deepened his thrusts, drawing them out more.

"P-please, more," I sighed, my hips jerking again.

He smiled cheekily at me and then rammed in deep, hitting my prostate. I half-screamed in passion, I had never know pleasure like this. My body shook as he rammed home again, lifting my leg up to rest on his hip so he could go deeper. Deeper. He hit the spot again. I couldn't hold on my longer, the pressure was building and building inside of me.

"Arthur! I--"

"Merlin!"

My name, his lips, the thrusts - it was all too much and stars blinded me as I came and felt him come inside me to. Our bodies sagged against eachother as we drained all our energy, riding out the orgasm. We kissed gently, chastely and he pulled out.

"Came here?" he smiled.

I smiled back. "Camp here."

About half an hour later we had a tent set up, fire crackling, food cooking and clothes back on. As the sweet smell of chicken floated through the air our conversation turned amiably onto what to do next.

"Next?" Arthur considered for a moment. "Ireland." He said deciseivly.

"What? What's Ireland?" I asked.

"It's newly descovered, only traders go there for now, but I've heard that Dragons stalk the coastlines," he grinned. "The traider's crossing to it isn't that far from here. Oh, Merlin, it's a place of magic still. The King won't touch you there, no one will!"

I grinned at that. "Oh, I'm sure _someone _will be able to touch me," I winked at him lewdly.

"Merlin! This is serious!" Arthur joked, looking for something harmless eneough to throw at me.

"Fine, fine," I smiled as he couldn't find anything suitable to throw, "Ireland it is. I trust you."

He smiled at this and our banter returned to normal, unimportant things as we ate our dinner and crawled into the tent, exhausted. I fell asleep curled up in warm arms for the second night in a row, I could almost feel the scars healing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, gonna try and make this one sound at least remotely historically-accurate. But technically it is a fanfic about a fantasy world. So yea :P**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Merlin POV:_

The sun started to seep though the gaps in our poorly-put together tent and woke me from my deep sleep. I was so tired. I smiled glancing over at Arthur, who slept on blissfully ignorant of the sunlight. I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I got up to find one of our canteens. As soon as I moved from under the warm covers I felt the November chill hit me hard, note to self: next time, get extra clothes on whilst in bed. I quickly found a drink dressed only in a white cotton pullover and my underwear. I hurried back to bed and snuggled up next to Arthur in the warmth.

"Hey!" he jerked awake. "You're freezing!"

As if to prove his point for him I pressed my ice feet onto his warm legs. "Went to get a drink." I said simply.

He jumped back from the chill of my feet, laughing. "And you didn't bring any back for me. What am I to you, a personal fire? Is that all I'm worth?" He feigned tragedy.

"Well, obviously, darling," I grinned, hugging him.

This time he hugged back, my flesh heating slightly with his. He kissed my forehead affectionately and we lay together for a few beautiful moments before he sighed.

"We need to keep moving," he smiled. "Funny; one time in my life I want to settle down is the one time in my life I have to keep moving."

"Ah, well, that's life," I said, slipping on some more layers. "Hungry?"

"Nah, we've still got some bread left, I'll have that on the way," he threw some of the last few bags over the horse's saddle. "Done?" he asked.

I glanced round once more. "Done." I agreed.

With that I climbed up onto the horse with Arthur and we rode off to try and find the crossing to Ireland. He said it should be close.

* * *

_Arthur POV:_

It's so odd to be riding with a direction - a place to be. Usually I just pick a road and follow it until another one catches my eye, and if I end up somewhere interesting, or beautiful, then that was just a bonus. But I doubt that I'll be doing much more meaningless wondering after this. Because now I see, that I wasn't just wondering I was looking for something but the trouble was that I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I think I've found it now.

I drove the horse forwards fast, galloping through the forest and down uneven, dirt roads. I don't think that anyone was following us, but I had no doubt that the king would have people looking for Merlin, that tyrant didn't let anyone get away, and from the sound of it Merlin's luck was due to run out any time soon. At a guess though, the guards had probably only made it as far as finding the town that we stayed in. In hindsight it would've been far more intelligent for me to try and find a slightly less obvious town. But we where, so tired then...and anyway, we've got a good lead on them, if only I could find the sea soon.

Oh, and there it was. A gust of wind and I caught it - that familiar hint of salt in the air, tasting slightly heavier in my lungs and on my tongue. I mean, I couldn't be sure that I'd actually found that sea, I could just be a salt water lake, but I've had a lot of experience in these things and it had to be the sea...

I slowed the horse slightly, trying to pick up on any of the other tell tale signs that we where nearing the coastline. Mist, or something. I smelt it again - the strong salt hanging in the air. We had to be getting close, no doubt about it. I grinned to myself: the stories of that land across the waves where truly amazing. It was still so wild there, I had heard that a gigantic dragon had captured all but one of the first colonisers there and that the only people safe from the magic that dwells in that land are the indigenous groups of druids that inhabit the place. Only they know the ways through the marshes without getting mobbed by banshees and gorgons.

The only way to survive in that land is to befriend these groups of druids, and that's how we started building small trading companies on the eastern coast. I was told that a giant that lives near there was so outraged that he tried to smash half the land into the ocean and tried to build a causeway across the sea to invade England. I remember that there where whispers in taverns that night, King Uther was furious and threatened to attempt to drive all the magic out of Ireland, purge it all, just like he'd done here. I never heard why he never went through with it, only that he never attempted the invasion. No doubt someone talked some temporary sense into him, but I'll bet anything he's still dwelling on it.

I stopped the horse. We had reached the edge of the woodland and where now stood on the edge of a cliff that looked out onto the rolling sea. The soft, comforting swooshes of the waves made everything feel serene and collected and I could feel all my deep-set worries float away with the cold sea breeze. I always forget how much I love the sea. I gently stroked Merlin's hair to wake him from his light sleep.

"Look where we are," I told him softly.

"Hmph?" he looked up and his mouth fell open in wonder. "I -I've never seen the sea before. It's so beautiful..."

"Yes," I agreed, turning my head away from the sight to steal a quick kiss from his enthralled mouth.

He slowly climbed down from the horse and breathed in the air fully, truly feeling all the secrets the green-blue water held and slowly turned to smile at me.

"It's getting late..." he glanced at the setting sun as he spoke.

"Yes, we'll go back into the forest to camp and in the morning we can find the trading company and try and get on one of those ships," it was getting dark earlier and earlier, the one thing I hated about winter.

It didn't take us long to set up camp, between us we where the absolute experts at sleeping rough and by the time the first few stars where shining in the east we had a fire going. Merlin huddled closer to me and we edged closer to the fire, seeking out any warmth. He was staring emptily into the hypnotic fire, clearly deep in thought, the flames lit up his usually pale face and shone in his eyes.

"How are we going to get on board a ship?" he asked suddenly.

"Well..."

"I mean, they're not just going to let anyone on, are they?"

"No," I verified. "We're going to have to pretend to be investors, or something. I don't know what we'll do if they don't believe us."

"We'll think of something, I'm sure," he reassured both himself and me. "And, if worst comes to worst, I'm sure some magic will get me somewhere."

"But won't they track it?"

"Yes, but it'll take them a while to get here," he thought for a moment. "And besides, we'll be in Ireland by the time they got here. We'd be safe anyway."

"I hope so," I said. "Just...don't do anything rash. Leave magic as an absolute last resort, I don't want to run the risk."

"Sure, sure, you don't think I lasted this long making rash decisions?"

"Actually, I have no idea how you lasted this long," I smiled.

"Would you really like to know that?" he asked, finally turning those stunning eyes on me.

"I wish I could know everything about you," I told him affectionately.

"I wish you didn't wish that," he looked down at the floor. "You probably wouldn't like me much afterwards and I'm not very proud of it and...can we just not talk about it now?"

"Why? Why not?"

He looked back at me, looked deep into my eyes. "Because I'm so happy now."

I could tell he was being honest as our lips met again that night and we slowly led each other back to the tent, curling our bodies around each other. It was far to cold and bodies where so warm. We collapsed - asleep - reveling in that comforting warmth of another heartbeat near your own.

* * *

_Merlin POV:_

That morning we where a little less rushed than usual. Arthur made sure we took our time packing things away and ensured that we looked the best that we possibly could. We had decided to masquerade as an investor and his servant (seeing as my clothes where already scruffy, and there was nothing we could do about that, I might as well take the part of the servant). Arthur managed to combine some of his usually relaxed, comfortable clothes to create an outfit that looked official enough to pass. Hopefully.

This time, when he climbed up onto the horse I didn't follow, instead I dutifully took the reigns and started to lead the horse on at a fast walking pace. As we walked I rehearsed what to say when we got there, how to act, revised our plan B, plan C and all the other backups we'd decided on. The trading company came into view and I slowed slightly, leading the horse down the center of the track, trying to keep an air of purpose about me. We where to pretend like we where meant to be there and avoid confrontation as much as possible.

We went straight through the center of the small but busy dock, I could feel the tension start to choke me, my body preparing adrenalin as my mind waited anxiously for someone to challenge us and our authority there. My heart pounding in my chest I steadily led Arthur and the horse towards the gangplank, keeping my eyes fixed on my goal so that they wouldn't dart around nervously and give our game away. We where so close:

"Aye, aye!" a well-built man lumbered out of one of the wooden shacks towards us. "What 'ave we 'ere then?"

I respectfully averted my eyes to the ground, just as Arthur had taught me.

"Why, Sir, we're boarding this ship," Arthur said simply.

"Aye, I see tha'," he nodded. "We weren't told to 'spect anyone."

"I see..." Arthur spoke as if he had just tasted something foul. "Sir, we sent word here to tell of our arrival, if you and your men are too incompetent -"

He was cut off by the large man. "We aint got no message."

"Sir, I was sent by Royal Order to inspect the trade in Ireland and discover if it is worth investment from the aristocracy." Arthur snapped. "If you intercept with our dealings, or disrupt them, I assure you, I will not be the only high-powered, angry official on your tail."

The man backed down and bowed his head slightly. "'pologies," he huffed. "When y' board 'er one of the shipmates'll tell ye where t' leave y' horse and where t' find y' sleeping quarters."

I bowed cordially to him and led Arthur up onto the ship that will ultimately take us to freedom. We where ushered into a comfortable, well-furnished living quarters where we were to spend the next few days on our crossing. Once we where both inside and alone I leaped at Arthur, capturing him in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

* * *

**A/N: And that is our penultimate chapter ;_;**

**Up soon is the final, fluffy installment**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Merlin POV:_

_Once we where both inside and alone I leaped at Arthur, capturing him in a tight, bone-crushing hug..._

Arthur is so amazing, I can't believe how lucky I was to find him. Just a random stumble one cold night in the woods and look where it lead us. To a whole new land, to freedom and safety away from all those years of oppression. He cares for me in a way that no one else would've even considered doing before - because I was so desperate all those years, when I wasn't staying with the suspicious druids and was on the run, looking for food and shelter, all the people saw me as was needy and cheap and...ugh, the objectified me. Not with Arthur, no, he is so much more. So amazing, Arthur is magic.

"You make a pretty convincing servant," Arthur laughed through the hug.

I smiled smuttily up at him. "Oh, I'll service you any time..."

I giggled as he planted a small kiss on my nose and slowly danced us towards the soft, inviting bed in the corner of the room. His movements where slow and fluid as he lowered us onto the bed. The soft red, silky bed covers caressed my back after all that time sleeping on rough, woodland floor. I giggled into his soft kiss, his hand stroking lazily across my body. We pulled off each others clothes in a quick burst of desperate passion and threw them to the floor. Arthur draped his arm over my waist as I planted kisses on his strong chest, my hands tracing the outlines of his well-toned muscles as they gradually worked lower. I felt his eyes on me and glanced up to meet his gaze as I rolled over so I was on top of him.

I pressed my hips gently downwards as I lent forwards to feel his skin on mine. Arthur ran his hands from my shoulders to my thighs and pulled me upwards, guiding me softly towards his throbbing cock. I smiled as I lowered myself smoothly onto him, gradually sheathing him as I fought the quick shocks of pain that ran through me as my body stretched to accommodate his length. I sighed and relaxed once he was fully inide of me, I felt whole. I lent forwards over him, caressing and admiring his body as I began to rock, his penis slowly, deliciously, sliding in and out of me. A moan escaped me as our lips met and we began to rock and grind our hips together, both moving at a slightly different pace as Arthur grew hungrier for more. I smiled at the knowledge that I was driving him insane. His hands shot to my waist as his desperation grew and he moved me to his faster, frantic pace. I felt the tension mount inside of me.

"Hnng. Fuck, Arthur!" I cried as the pleasure overwhelmed my senses.

Arthur's brow furrowed slightly in an effort not to release there and then. He angled upwards slightly, slamming into my prostate and I felt all feeling evaporate from my muscles. All I could feel was his body and all I could see through my swimming vision was his face, and chest, and strong arms, and...I came with a short cry and barely felt Arthur thrust into me a few more times before he let loose as well. I lay sprawled over him, and he lay sprawled over me as we rode out our orgasms and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remember was Arthur pulling up the bed sheets over us and his warm body next to my warm body in the lovely, lovely warm bed.

* * *

The days started to pass in our happy routine: Every morning we would wake and pretend to be a rich agent of the King and his servant, we would spend the day wondering the ship, sitting in our quarters or talking and eating with the captain, and every night we would fall asleep in each others arms. I suspect that some of the sailors knew that we weren't rich or working for the King, but none of them said anything and I was slowly learning that there where good people in the world, and they weren't all that hard to find.

After four days at sea the Ireland coastline peaked out through the fog and there was a massive rush on deck as the sailors began to prepare all the crates they wanted to take onto land and all the tools they needed for mining whatever Ireland had to offer. That night Arthur held my hand as we watched the dark, distant land approach. We already knew what we would do when we landed: we would go 'for a ride' with the horse so we could 'stretch our legs and get our bearings on the land', we would then mysteriously disappear, or be captured by druids, or banshees, it doesn't matter what story the sailors choose to go with. We would be free.

So, for the first time in my life, the future looked bright and cloudless. We had thought over our plans a million times and as far as we could tell they were foolproof. And the King was a fool.

* * *

**A/N: FIN!**

**Fret not though, I have some plans for some slightly less AU Merlin fics and will hopefully get those started ASAP. Well, as soon as my coursework situation calms down! :P**

**So keep an eye out!**

**xxx**


End file.
